Unrequited
by ghostgirl9020
Summary: Jacob's finally back from hunting a rouge vampire with the rest of the pack. He can finally  be with Renesemee, his imprintee, and live happily ever after without any distractions... Right? Story is much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm Maddie... This is my first story, but I'm not really new to the whole site... or whatever. :) So, please- no hating on my story but I love constructive criticism and ideas for my stories and I'm open to ideas! So, please- ENJOY! **

Being a half vampire half human girl was not an easy thing, let me tell you. I still have fangs, of course, and although people usually can't see them, I always end up biting my lip and wanting to drink my own blood, or when I try to kiss someone, I want to drink _their _blood. Talk about disgusting. My skin even tries to sparkle. Sometimes it will, sometimes it won't. It's totally one hundred percent randomness, so the umbrella is my favorite accessory.

There's also our secret. Since I'm half and half, I don't really need to worry much, but when I get blood cravings, my eyes turn black and my throat starts to feel like it's on fire... That's when I start complaining and try to get home early. So far, every attempt I tried has not backfired and I'm pretty sure the nurse is starting to get a little worried.

"Talk about disgusting," Morgan, my only friend, said as we walked past a gaggle of tenth grade girls in high mini skirts and tight shirts and tights. "I swear, like the only decent girls here, are us." She rolled her brown eyes. I knew what she really meant- not the stuck up way like we were better than everyone else. Morgan was far to nice to even pretend to be stuck up. She usually didn't diss anyone like this. But I had to agree. We were far from being like them. Although, there was only a few select girls like that. Everyone else was okay by me, as long as they didn't find out my secret and as long as they didn't want to chop my head off.

"I honestly don't understand why they dress like that." I replied to her. She smiled at me brightly and fluffed my dark curls.

"Because, Nessie. They want to feel pretty, like you. And you don't even need crap like that to be BE-UTI-FUL!" She sang goofily. I rolled my eyes. I knew that she meant it, but it was weird coming from Morgan. She was positively beautiful. She had pale skin, almost as pale as mine, since I inherited it from my dad. She had shoulder length blond hair that hung over her forehead, which she always pinned up and did I mention I loved her glasses and makeup? I never wore makeup, since I didn't really need it anyway, but sometimes I wished I had her mascara and even her thin-framed glasses.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes once again at her goofy dancing. "Ya know Alice would be horrified by your fashion choice today?" I warned more than asked. She was still dancing around, smiling giddily. She wore a hot pink sweatshirt and regular skinny jeans with sandals. (Which I don't really understand since it was winter in Forks.) She smiled even wider.

"More the reason I get to borrow your clothes... or hers." She smiled evilly as she settled down. I sighed, trying not to laugh. The idea of Alice borrowing her own clothes seemed very unlikely.

"Well, let's just get out of here as fast as we can. Seriously, Ness. Ninth grade is a waste of time." She linked arms with me as I led her out of the school. As I expected, my mom was there in my dad's Volvo. They made her get rid of her old rusted truck, which I was told she was in love with it by Uncle Emmett. He hated her truck, and truthfully, I would have hated it too. I love the cars that my family had.

"Hey mom." Me and Morgan said at the same time, giggling at the joke. My mom laughed and said, "Hey Morgan." She winked at me and I smiled even more. Morgan had a huge crush on my dad... and Emmett... and Jasper... and Carlisle... You get the point. She thought that we were born models or something. At least she doesn't know the truth.

"What about me?" I fake scoffed, still laughing.

"Well, I'm sorry if saying, 'Hello my lovely daughter' everyday isn't enough. Oh, I loved my mom. She loved to joke around with us, even if we were just a couple of 15 year old's... okay, in reality I was only like 5, but you get the point.

"Bye Nessie! Bye Bells!" Morgan waved as she ran to her older sister who picked her up almost everyday if she _wasn't _with her ugly, desperate boyfriend.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Mom asked me as she opened the passanger side. I nodded my head and let her close the door for me. She was over to the other side in a flash. I was surprised no one said anything about my super fast mom. I shrugged and slipped on my seat belt. No reason I would want to die, even if I thought I was invincible, which I couldn't possibly be, since I was also human. I turned on the radio to a random station. It turned out to be my favorite one- as well as my mom and dad's. Classical music was big in my family- if you weren't Alice or Morgan. Morgan was like a sister, so she just fits in with my family easily, especially because of her looks.

"Hey," my mom got my attention.

I looked over at her. "Yes, mother?" I said playfully. She smiled widely, as if she was really genuinely happy, but it was as if my joke wasn't the thing that made her feel all giddy inside. "When we get home, there's a surprise."

**A/N: So what did you think? What's the surprise at home? I know, it's slow at first, but I wanted it to start this and I promise it'll get better! This isn't my first story I have written, but it's the first story I have posted... EVER! So I'm excited and I can't wait till I get some reviews! So, c'mon... Ya know ya wanna! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! No reviews. :( Although I seen I got some story alerts, so I'm still happy, but please- next time review! I love when people comment on my stuff, and I need new idea's! **

And since I didn't do this last time... Twilight could never belong to someone like me! Stephanie Meyer owns all- except Morgan. She's mine! :)

The car ride home was annoying. For Mom. I swear I asked her at least ten times what the surprise was. She smiled, but I noticed she was getting slightly agitated each time. She just kept saying, "Can't tell ya. Can't tell ya. Can't tell ya." And I just kept asking.

I asked for hints but she said the same exact thing each time. I was ecstatic when we got home. I dashed out of dad's car, not even letting mom put it in park before I got in the door. I was in the door in about a half a second before her. Without super hearing or smelling or seeing, I still didn't know what was waiting for me.

I entered the kitchen quickly, dropping my backpack on the floor. Grandma Esme was making a huge dinner. There was food of all sorts- every kind of meat, pasta, desserts, veggies, and fruits. At first, Grandma Esme froze when she seen me. She just stood there for a second, staring at me.

"Oh," she came to her senses, "hello Renesmee." She smiled slightly and turned around quickly, continuing to cook.

"Hey... Grandma." I said slowly, raising a brow. I turned around, leaving the kitchen. I went up the stairs quickly to drop off my books and cell phone. My room in the main house wasn't really my room. It wasn't personal like the one I had in the cottage, but I usually stayed here instead, just to give Mom and Dad a little bit of... privacy. *Shudder*

I bounded back down the stairs at inhuman speed, and that's when I noticed everyone. Mom was helping Grandma Esme in the kitchen, Dad, Emmett, and Carlisle were somewhere in the living room. I heard shouts and laughing, but I shrugged, dismissing it for the TV. Jasper stood apart from everyone, watching me closely. I glared at him, hoping he wasn't trying to control or read my emotions. He smiled and raised a brow. I shook my head.

"Nessie!" Alice jumped from the stairs and landed on my back piggy-back style, making me wobble. She laughed and jumped down gracefully.

"You seem... excited." I told the bubbly girl, rubbing my back. Her smiled widened and her golden eyes seemed to widen. Then Aunt Rose came down. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh and she hardly looked at me. She. Was. Pissed.

"Just tell her, Alice," she snarled, "the faster you do, the faster they can leave and the faster we can clean the _putrid_ smell out of this house." She scrunched up her perfect nose, and stopped her breathing completely. My eyebrows collided in confusion as I turned back to my happy aunt, not wanting to deal with Rose. She looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off.

Her smiled just got wider. "Well, I can't tell you. You haven't even tried the living room yet!" Her voice ended in a sing-song tone as she danced around. She went towards the living room, skipping. She turned just before going through the archway and winked. I followed after the short vampire.

What I saw almost made me burst into tears.

The whole entire pack and their imprintee's were there. How? They had been gone for months on a vampire hunt. They weren't supposed to be back until they killed it... Which obviously meant they did.

The first boys I spotted were Seth and Brady. They were on the floor, howling like dogs wrestling. Not a good idea. Collin was their referee. Also a not a good idea. Leah was hiding in a corner, growling at me. I rolled my eyes. Paul, Quil, Jared and Embry were on the couch, joking around about something with my dad. Carlisle and Sam were discussing something that seemed utterly important.

I smiled at everyone of the boys. Seth was the fist that spotted me. He jumped away from Brady and charged for me. He ran right into me and pummeled me to the ground. I laughed in excitement and pain.

"NESSIE!" He smiled hugely, and kissed my cheek. "I missed you so much!" He hugged me tighter. I coughed and sucked in a lung full of breath... or not.

"Seth... I... I can't..." His eyes widened and he lifted up suddenly. "Whoops." He laughed. He helped me up. My dad came up from behind, slightly smiling at Seth's ecstasy.

"Try not to kill my baby." He laughed, slapping him on the back, but I could see the real concern in his eyes. Wow. Way to _treat _me like your baby. I rolled my eyes. Dad straight up laughed at my thoughts and reached out to hug me. I hugged him back, of course, but halfheartedly. I was too excited to be in a soft mushy gushy moment with my father.

Quil and Embry were the next to get up. They had the goofiest smiles on their faces.

"There's _my _baby!" Embry joked. I rolled my eyes and shared hugs with both the boys. "Aw, come on Ness. Ya know ya love me!" I sighed and smiled, letting the werewolves hug me. Soon the others joined, even Sam, making me surrounded by bare chested sweaty boys with stinky dog a smell all around. I tried not to breathe in their stench. Finally, they let go.

These guys were like my other family. My brothers and sisters. Then there was... Oh my god. I totally forgot. How could I forget? What kind of girlfriend does that make me?

When everyone stopped laughing they all stared at me worriedly. My smile was gone and my face was one of dread. They glanced at each other, seeming to know what was coming.

"Where's Jake?" I asked monotonously. They had grim looks on their faces.

"We're sorry Nessie-" Paul started, placing a hand on my shoulder. I didn't let him finish. I knew what happened- I just knew. I shook my head.

"No, please don't tell me he's..." I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at any of them. How could they not tell me? They all acted like it didn't happen- like none of it mattered.

"Nessie," Paul said again, grabbing my both shoulders, "you didn't let me finish. I was going to say, I'm sorry that Jacob couldn't come. He hardly got any sleep when we were hunting." He smiled at me, letting this sink in.

Wow. I. Felt. Stupid. I seriously thought Jake was hurt. I thought he was dead! I stamped my foot in anger at Paul.

"Paul! You shouldn't have let me interrupt! I seriously thought something bad happened to Jake!" My cheeks burned furiously- thanks Mom!- as they laughed at my stupidity. I rolled my eyes and stomped away as they trailed behind, apologizing in mid-laughter.

"Aw!" Emmett came up from the right side of me. "Did Nessie get mad?" He sad in a sarcastic baby voice. He pouted his quivering lips. "Is she gonna cry?" I smacked him in the gut. He laughed and started to chase me around the house. I jumped around the house, trying to not knock down any precious items of Grandma Esme's.

"OUTSIDE!" Rosalie barked at us, opening the door and pointing. I dashed out, screeching in delight. Emmett wasn't actually running, it was more like a light jog but I was going almost as fast as I could. A light jog to Emmett was sprinting a marathon to me. I never got tired though, and Emmett didn't either, obviously. We went past the house and the garage. I sprinted into the woods, the direction of La Push.

"You can't out run me, Nessie!" He started to pick up his pace. I turned to look behind me to see my uncle. His face was one of exhilaration. We haven't ran and messed around like this since I was a little kid. I giggled and turned around again. That's when I knew I shouldn't have looked behind me. I ran smack into a tree. Yes! A freaking tree!

"Renesmee!" I heard Emmett's voice. I screamed in pain, grabbing my nose. It felt like a hammer smacked me in the nose. I dropped to the ground, taking my hands away from my face. They were drenched in warm, wet blood. I gasped.

Emmett was there in a flash. He leaned down to take a look at my nose, but as soon as he seen my blood, he closed his eyes and breathed in deep. I heard him hiss. I took my hands away from his and backed away. I watched his pupils shift from gold to black. He shook head. His voice came out raspy, like he was parched.

"Carlisle..." And suddenly, he left. I watched him go, astonishment on my face. If that were my mother, I doubt she would've been able to control herself. Let's just be glad Emmett had some time to mature. I tried breathing through my nose but immediately regretted it. Pain flashed up through my nose and head like lightning. I grabbed at it, making the pain worsen. I gasped again, breathing steadily through my mouth.

Tears started to spill down my cheeks, mixing with the blood. My hands shook with fear, pain and shock. It didn't take long for the adrenaline from my wound to wear off.

Shouldn't Grandpa Carlisle be here already? They _were _vampires, after all. He was the best working with blood- no temptation at all. I leaned my head against the tree, looking up into the gray, tree covered sky.

Just as I was about to relax and wait, trying not to let the pain get to me, a branch snapped. I turned around quickly, accidentally hitting my nose on the tree once again. I howled in pain, holding my bloody nose tenderly, trying to stop the pain. More hot tears came.

Suddenly, a warm hand clamped on my shoulder. I froze. The person wasn't a vampire. Vampires were freezing cold and smelled sickly sweet. This person was far too warm, and he was breathing heavily. He smelled like wet dog and sweat.

"Nessie..." His voice whispered. I turned slowly, looking down, still holding my bleeding nose. My eyes met with tan, masculine feet. My eyes trailed upward, seeing ripped black khaki shorts and a tight black t-shirt, and soon, his face. It was Jacob. He didn't look happy. Actually, the better word for it was worried. Very. He bent down slowly, his warm brown eyes fixated on my hands. He gently removed them from my face, examining my crushed nose.

"Who did this to you?" He seemed to get angrier by the second. I could almost smile if it didn't hurt my nose so much. I pointed upwards. "That tree." I managed to choke out. He smiled and sighed. "Oh, Ness," was all he said. He stripped off his t-shirt and started to dab away the excess blood and tears dripping down my cheeks. He tried touching my nose but I screeched in pain when he put even a little pressure on it.

"Sorry, Ness," He said, and when I looked at his face, he really did look truly sorry. He handed me the bloody shirt so I could catch more of the blood. I held it up gently to my face. He bent down and picked me up princess style. He started to carry me back to the house just as Carlisle met up with us. "What took you so long?" Jacob growled to my grandparent.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. It's nice to see you, by the way. I was caught up with some things at the house... Emmett seemed terribly distraught when he confessed his temptation to Renesmee's blood." He rambled on and on. I sighed, trying not to bump my nose. Jacob didn't even look at him.

"Why don't you drop her off at the house? I'll clear it out and we'll be able to take a look at her nose." They spoke like I wasn't even there. I just stayed quiet, hoping Jacob would say yes, even though he would hate to bring me back in there with my family. He nodded once, glancing down at me. His expression was hard. There was a whoosh, and my vampire grandpa wasn't beside is anymore.

The rest of the walk home, which seemed like hours, was spent in complete, comfortable silence.

We made it to the house sooner or later. The pack and Carlisle were the only ones who inhabited the house, which made me less nervous. Jacob carried me into the now empty kitchen. The table was already set and the food smelled delicious. The pack hovered over it hungrily, aside from Jacob who brought me into the kitchen and sat me on the counter.

I insisted a stool from the bar would be fine, since my butt was dirtying up the counter, but Carlisle said that it would help him see my nose more. (Which I highly doubt. He was just being nice to Jacob, who put me on the counter in the first place.)

The pain had almost totally subsided in my nose by now, and when I looked at Jacob's shirt I almost had a heart attack. It was so full of blood, I thought I was dieing. I told him I would wash but Carlisle told us to just burn it. It would still smell of blood to the others.

Carlisle examined my nose. He held up a mirror to me after he washed off the blood. It was almost totally crushed to point where it almost looked like I didn't have a nose there- just a gnarled lump under a blanket of black-and-blue bruises. I almost cried _again! _It was so ugly and horrible.

"Oh my god. Carlisle, please tell me you can bandage this up and it'll heal fast?" I heard my voice squeak as I tenderly touched the bruises. He nodded and smiled. "It could take about a week to heal, with your fast healing abilities. If you were a full human it could have taken months..." Then he had an expression of sympathy. "I'm sorry, dear. You can't hide it with a bandage. It would only take a longer duration to heal."

Crap! How was I going to go to school like this? Morgan would freak! She would _ freak _if I told her what happened and she would _freak _if any of the girls at school made fun of me. Carlisle left the room, telling us he needed to grab some gloves.

Jacob must have noticed my distress. He stood in front of where I was perched and placed his hands down on either side of me. He didn't look at my face, he just stared into my lap where my hands lay. I looked down in shame.

"I understand if you don't love me anymore because..." I choked up on my sentence as more tears started to fall. He whipped his head up sharply. I looked up into his angry, tired eyes. He really needed some sleep.

"Don't you dare say that I don't love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he looked me deep in the eyes. "if anything, I can't love you enough. You shouldn't let a stupid thing like insecurities get in the way." His stare intensified. I lowered my eyes again. He was probably right. I was embarrassed, once again. I heard him sigh. "I'm just glad to be back, Nessie." He wrapped me in a hug, tucking my head under his. I put my arms around him and he started to rock me back and forth slowly. It reminded me of when I was little and not even Esme could get me to sleep. Mom would call Jake to specifically come rock me to sleep.

"Oh, excuse me." We heard a voice from behind. I blushed a fierce red as Grandpa Carlisle came in. Was _everyone_ a ninja in this house? He lowered his head and I noticed he put his lab coat on. I almost laughed. He smiled at the both of us and said, "Nessie, your parents will be back soon. I convinced everyone to go for a hunt."

"What about you?" I asked sincerely. It wasn't like him to miss out on a hunt- although, he _was_ fixing my nose. Thank you, Emmett.

"I'll be fine. Maybe next time you might want to take your old grandpa hunting." He winked, making me laugh.

I noticed Jake watched me a lot, observing my every move. I didn't say anything. Carlisle came closer and slapped some latex gloves on. He motioned me to turn away from Jacob and face him. Jacob growled low in his throat. I rolled my eyes. "What's my Grandpa gonna do, show me his stamp collection?" That made him smile slightly. He was so jealous and tense lately. We hadn't seen each other for months and he was getting a bit overprotective.

I let Carlisle touch what was left of my nose. I just couldn't get over the fact I would have to go to school like this.

He pressed down hard, making my nose hurt like crazy. I wanted to say something to him, but I guess he _was _a doctor. He probably knew what he was doing. I gripped the edge of the table until my knuckles turned white.

Suddenly, Carlisle's hands moved ultra fast, pushing so hard it moved my broken bone back into place with a _snap_! I screamed so loud I thought I would break the windows on the house. Carlisle just stepped back calmly, letting Jacob through. Jacob held my hands, looking at my nose.

"What did you do?" I asked Carlisle. "That hurt like he-"

"He fixed it." Jacob let go of my hands. I felt my nose. It didn't feel like lumps anymore. It felt like... a nose. Carlisle handed me a mirror. The only thing that was left were the bruises. I was a little surprised. I didn't actually think he would do that.

"I still have to go to school with these on Monday," I sighed, "Jake how am I gonna do it?" My voice cracked as I turned to my boyfriend for guidance. He just stared at me sadly and shook his head. I went on, not able to stop. "I mean, I know that it'll heal in a few days, but still. People are going to spread rumors, and they're probably going to make fun of me." The thought of being rejected even more brought tears to my eyes. People already disliked me because I was beautiful. I didn't want them to think I had some weird freak accident, too. But it's not like I cared a lot about my social life- I'd stop aging at some point anyways. We would just move out of town if people ever got suspicious and I would just start all over again. It was just the thought of being a freak that really made things worse.

"Don't cry, Nessie. I had a horrible time in school." Jacob said softly, giving me a pep talk. I took a deep breath.

"I know," I answered him, keeping my voice and tears under control, "you're right. They'll probably be almost healed when I get back on Monday anyways. I'm just overreacting." I shrugged. What I said was true. All of those were assumptions of what it might be like on Monday. Maybe it would be a good day? Don't get your hopes up...

"Hey! How's my favorite little niece?" I heard a cheery voice come behind. I turned to see Emmett bound in.

"Ya know, I'm never going to be able to turn around normally anymore," I warned him playfully. He shrugged, holding out a twenty-four pack of Pepsi to Jacob. He took it from the vampire and stuck it in the fridge. "I can't help it you have a smoking hot uncle. All your school friends probably adore me." He puffed up his chest, trying to look manly. Jake snorted. I smiled.

"What, you mean Morgan? She has a crush on everyone." I waved my hand dismissively. He shrugged as if saying, "Oh, well," and walked away.

**A/N: This was a long chapter! I spent a lot of time writing and editing this story and I would be entirely grateful if at least _someone _would review. I would feel so special!(: But thanks for reading, as I know some of you have. I love all my readers! **


End file.
